


01. intoxicating

by calore



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, mc has a name it's chaeyoung, she's from my Other fic which is jaehee centered but like she works for this, this is a tinie drabble for a discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calore/pseuds/calore
Summary: She often wondered about this inner world, wanting to dive into the complexities of Jumin’s mind. What inside him birthed his extravagant ideas? What, exactly, contributed to his unique view of the world? Chaeyoung knew he’d show her one day. In the meantime, she pondered. And as her curiosity grew, so did her love.“You know,” she whispered. He turned to face her, “I am profoundly enchanted by the flowing complexity in you.”Jumin and Chaeyoung spend the night together, with the company of wine and the city's lights.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	01. intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this was written for a drabble event from a discord server I'm in (https://rfadiscordserver.tumblr.com if anyone wants to check it out), for the prompt _"I am profoundly enchanted by the flowing complexity in you" - John Keats._

There was something so deeply intoxicating about Jumin, something that stirred Chaeyoung’s utmost depths. His presence enveloped her like an ocean, and she drank him until his taste was permanently imprinted on her tongue. They connected at a level so visceral, revealing the deepest parts of themselves to each other as if those depths had always been there for them to explore. Jumin wasn’t one for slow burns, he wanted to get to know his lover at the core and make his way to the outskirts from there. This worked perfectly for ever-curious Chaeyoung, who was delighted with Jumin’s straightforward disposition, It made for a boundless and devouring love, one that never left Chaeyoung wanting.

This all became evident in nights like this one, where both of them sat in his low-lit bedroom, Seoul shining like a galaxy below them and the smell of wine tinting the air. Jumin was next to Chaeyoung, fingers tangled into hers and. Her thumb slowly caressed each of his fingers, and he hummed in satisfaction, a low grumble that sent tingles over Chaeyoung’s entire body. She brought the glass she held on her other hand to her mouth, savoring the rich, velvet-like wine, letting it warm her up. This is the true meaning of bliss, thought Chaeyoung, those moments where they could relax into each other’s presence, no words needed, only a glass of wine and a warm hand on hers. 

She turned to find him admiring the view before them, city lights reflecting in his charcoal eyes, his face’s sharp angles softened and his thick brows slightly furrowed. Chaeyoung knew this face very well, this was the face he made when being engrossed in his own world. She often wondered about this inner world, wanting to dive into the complexities of Jumin’s mind. What inside him birthed his extravagant ideas? What, exactly, contributed to his unique view of the world? Chaeyoung knew he’d show her one day. In the meantime, she pondered. And as her curiosity grew, so did her love.

“You know,” she whispered. He turned to face her, “I am profoundly enchanted by the flowing complexity in you.”

His smile was slow, growing as his blush deepened. A beat passed before he closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply, exploring every corner of her mouth, a steady hand cradling her face. She didn’t know which was more intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! if you wanna talk, please head over to my tumblr, https://kangjaehee.tumblr.com


End file.
